lucillaversefandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 2 - Part 4 - Qualities And Drawbacks - Section B
Big Chin/Really Big Chin 1- OR 3-POINT QUALITY True heroes save others, and that's what this quality lets you do. In Army Of Darkness, you can tell real brave hearts by the size of their chins (the person's chin, not the heart's chin...oh never mind). A chainsaw champion like Ash has a massive neck-hat. Once per game session, your large-throated character can give someone else +10 on any one test. Best of all, he can do it after he player has made his test. This costs the good guy a Turn (only thing he can do that Turn), however, and he must explain what he's doing to help his friend. This could be anything from a few words of encouragement, a helping hand up a cliff-edge, or distracting a bad guy so that his companion can get in a lucky shot. A hero with a Really Big Chin has another special effect as well. Once per session, he can restore half of another character's Life Points just as if that Cast member had spent a Drama Point. No action need be spent for this effect - the champion can simply shoot his companion a wink or a look of camaraderie. Such a sign of respect from an admired hero is enough to give life to the downtrodden. This Quality is going to be most often found over the neck of a Hero or Experienced Hero, but no reason a Primitive Screwhead or other character can't possess it. Brainiac Your character is a true smarty. Some call him brilliant but rarely to his face. They're too busy snickering about his hornrims, too-short pants, and unsettling enthusiasm about chip-manufacturing technology. Brainiacs tend to obsess on some project or another (say, making fusion work). This means they aren't really "people" people. Still, a large number wind up making several million bucks before they turn forty. At that point, they find themselves surrounded by lots of "close friends." Brainiacs gain +2 to Intelligence and +1 to another mental Attribute (to a maximum level of six); +4 skill levels to be spread among the following (or grouped in one): Computers, Knowledge, or Science; a two-point Obsession with their latest project (which can change regularly); and -1 penalty to any roll where their personal social skills are pre-eminent. These characters are prime candidates for the Emotional Problems or Outcast Drawbacks. Buff Guy 3- OR 4-POINT QUALITY The Buff Guy could be a modern-day athlete sucked into a portal and dropped into medieval Europe. Or he could be a native focused on the physical - a tournament-active knight, a martial arts monk, or a blacksmith. Any of these professions could make one a beefy fellow. Without additional charge or value, Buff Guys gain +1 to any two physical Attributes, to a maximum level of six (the bonuses cannot be stacked on one Attribute); two levels of a physically orientated skill (and at least one more level must be purchased separately on top of that), like Driving, Getting Medieval, Kung Fu, or Sport. That's a four-point Quality. Those with the hallmarks of a true Buff Guy also suffer a -1 penalty to all Tasks or Tests involving intellectual abilities (anything using the Intelligence Attribute), except where his physical specialty is involved. This Quality costs three points. Navigation * Back To Contents * Previous Chapter * Next Chapter Category:Rules